


[PODFIC] Things Best Left Unsaid

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: My interpretation of a certain much-anticipated event in "The Atlantis Complex." Sometimes, the last thing we should do is say what we want the most to say.Podfic of"Things Best Left Unsaid"byKitsune Heart





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Best Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382022) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



**Links:**[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rcohtam8t5vj8do/Things%20Best%20Left%20Unsaid%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/big-reveal-contest-collection)

 

 **Title:** [Things Best Left Unsaid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/382022)

 **Author:** [Kitsune Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Artemis Fowl

 **Pairings:** Artemis Fowl/Holly Short, Trouble Kelp/Holly Short

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Length:** 01:20:26

 

 **Summary:** My interpretation of a certain much-anticipated event in "The Atlantis Complex." Sometimes, the last thing we should do is say what we want the most to say.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
